


Horny falls

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gil & Ray have a night together after escaping.





	Horny falls

Now Gil's nails were long and he was fingering his partner, Ray in the butt. Gil's long nails scraped into his ass making him anally bleed as he had nut used lube on his boyfriend. Gil gasped at the blood and moved his mouth to suck on his boyfriend's cummie blood butt. Sip. Sip. Gil drinks and fingers deeply into him. Ray spasms as he gets fingered and drink from as he comes on bed. Gil gasps and finishes too.


End file.
